On the Run
by ICanDoWhatever
Summary: Citizens are missing. Most of the island is captured, but by who? That is for the EPF to find out. Join the main character, Jet Pack Guy, as he tries to find out who is behind all of the abductions. But no one said it will be easy. Warning: AU, possible OOCness, first story. I do not own Club Penguin. If you have a problem with the story, flame me. T to be safe


**On the Run**

**Spelling will be different. This is an AU. Penguins are humans, but if you want to imagine them as normal penguins then be my guest. This story is centred on EPF, mainly Jet Pack Guy. Also; I do not own Club Penguin.**

**Note: This is in Jet Pack Guy's POV. He is a clean freak. You had been warned.**

* * *

To be a great agent of the EPF you need more than skills. It takes experience, dedication, logic and willingness to help others to become part of the EPF. But you don't have to be perfect. Everyone has flaws, so don't worry about not fitting in. What about me you ask? Not to be boastful or anything, but I... have all the skills above.

My codename is Jet Pack Guy. Not 'JPG', nor 'Jet Pack George'; _exactly_ Jet Pack Guy. _Jet_. _Pack_. _Guy_. I hate it when people call me anything else. If I call everyone by their proper names, then they should call me by mine. I am also known as 'The Eye in the Sky', which is fitting but not as much as my codename.

My name actually came from a fellow agent of mine who was stupid enough to get lost in the woods. One look at me and it was all, "YIPPEE, IT'S THE JET PACK GUY! WE'RE SAVED!" Ever since then everybody called me 'Jet Pack Guy'. At first I wasn't thrilled about the nickname, however as time went by it stuck to me like gum.

Strangely it suited me well. Jetpacks are my strength and my specialty; I won all stamps in Jet Pack Adventure within a few hours. This skill appealed to the Director, and it lead me to be a Penguin Secret Agency agent.

A few years later the Sports Shop blew up, taking the HQ with it. I moved to the Elite Penguin Force and continued working. Sometimes I would think back to the old days and acknowledged how much I miss the PSA and the old missions. Back then you had to rack your brains and use things that just happened to be lying around with only your phone, a screwdriver, wrench and comb to support you. Nowadays people do things for you and take the challenge out of missions.

The doors slid open in front of me, revealing the HQ. Like usual, the place was near-deserted.

I have neat, red hair. Pitch black sunglasses shielded my eyes from the outside world; very useful because flying around and looking at Mr Sunshine is downright _dangerous_. My clothing consists of a black jacket, a tie, pants, boots and a white shirt. Not to forget my favourite jetpack.

After going down the small set of stairs I faced a sealed door with an eye scanner next to it. I peered into the goggled-shaped machinery, wincing as the screen flashed.

**_BBBBBZZZZZZPPPPPTTTT! Agent Jet Pack Guy confirmed. Proceed to Command Room._**

… Even a machine calls me Jet Pack Guy.

I calmly walked in and sat on one of the ten seats placed around the wooden table. The room had an empty atmosphere due to the lack of living, making me wonder if I was too early or late. Even with my thoughts filling the room it was still empty.

Well it _was_ empty; until a ditzy, green-haired trouble magnet came bursting in with a goofy smile. Correction: A ditzy, green-haired trouble magnet came bursting in. With _that_ goofy smile.

His forest hair is not tidy, contrasting with mine. His pants are gray and his red sneakers are paired with socks. On his face plastered his signature red sunglasses, above on his head is his red-and-white propeller cap. I noticed a chocolate stain on his red shirt.

My eye twitched.

He was the agent who was lost in the woods and created my codename. He was often in trouble or caused it in the first place; sometimes I wondered if it was even worth having him as part of the EPF. I would sometimes refer to him as 'Trouble Magnet' but rarely would I say it aloud.

"Rookie, did you get a stain on your shirt again? I can see Jet Pack Guy twitching."

I spotted another person behind Rookie and realised the speaker was none other than Gary.

Gary the Gadget Guy; sometimes go by 'G' for short. He is the smartest person I knew besides Herbert himself, which was probably the reason Gary is part of the EPF. Ash covered his hair—I grimaced; so _that_ explains the explosion—and matched the shade of the ocean. On Gary's face are his circular glasses that have no frame. His indestructible lab-coat reached his knees and covered part of his shirt and tie. His pants, a shade darker than his shirt, stopped at his boots. But my attention continues to be focused on his soot-covered hair.

I twitched once more.

"Oops, sorry JPG," Rookie said apologetically.

"_Jet Pack Guy_," I corrected, narrowing my eyes at Trouble Magnet. As I said earlier, I hate other people calling me by something other than my codename. 'JPG' sounds unprofessional: one quality that _cannot_, _will_ nor _ever_ describe me.

"Sorry JPG," Rookie sheepishly apologised again, failing to realise the mistake he made.

'_Note to self: Get revenge on Rookie.'_

The two agents sat down next to me while we all prepared for the long wait.

* * *

Seconds transformed into minutes as we waited for the last agent, and that was enough time for me to realise that I was still twitching at the hair detail of Gary's. It is not unusual for me to twitch at a patch of untidiness that stood out in my vision. I had always considered it a weakness since it always took away my attention. That was the reason I am a neat freak.

"Hey Jet Pack Guy," Rookie started, turning to face me, "I just realised something. You are _obsessed_ with being clean! No offence, I mean."

'_And it took that long to realise that?'_ I thought, rolling my eyes while resting my head on my palm.

Trouble Magnet did not wait for a reply and continues on, "I mean remember the time I ate a whole bunch of donuts in the Command Room? When you came in you were all like,** 'ROOKIE WHAT DID YOU DO THIS ROOM LOOKS LIKE IT WAS HIT BY A TORNADO MADE OF SPRINKLES!'**." He chuckled to himself. "Seriously; you locked yourself in that room for like, the rest of the day and _cleaned every speck of it_. All of the poor sprinkles were practically murdered."

… I had no comment.

"… And the time Herbert kidnapped you? You were kicking and screaming… About how dirty his lair is."

I growled.

"Hey!" I snapped before I could stop, "Herbert's lair was VERY dirty, thank you very much."

What I achieved were two laughing morons holding their stomachs.

* * *

The last agent was taking so long that the three of us grew bored. Uncomfortable silence was dominating the atmosphere; however none of us bothered to break it.

Gary was fidgeting apprehensively while Rookie was having a staring contest with the wall. But I knew that Trouble Magnet would always try to lighten things up and fill the room with irritating noises. Rookie's techniques were singing, speaking gibberish, laughing like breathing was funny…

… And apparently the new one was beat-boxing. _Loud_.

_~Five Minutes Later~_

"_ROOKIE!_" I snapped, turning around to face him.

Said person and Gary jumped in their seats, the former unfortunately continuing to beat-box.

I willed myself to keep my anger in check to avoid letting my rage set everything aflame.

**_BBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTT!_**

Trouble Magnet hushed himself. All eyes turned to the screen which was flicking from static to a blurry image. Finally it cleared to show a silhouette. From the looks of it the person was wearing glasses and holding a puffle. Immediately I knew who it was: the leader of the destroyed PSA and the EPF; the Director.

_**"Greetings agents," **_said the Director. I had a hard time trying to interpret the words, due to that fact that the Director's voice was distorted.

"Nice to see you again Director," Gary said politely.

Rookie, who was obviously getting bored, began to tap on the table.

**Tap, tap, tap…**

_**"You must be wondering where Dot is. To answer your unspoken question, she is on a very important mission."**_

"What sort of mission?" asked Rookie, not pausing.

**"**_A classified one,"_ the Director replied.

"Er… What?" Rookie said.

I rolled my eyes. "He means that it is a secret."

"Hm…"

_**"Oh and just to let you know Rookie, nice beat-boxing."**_

"Thank you Direct— HOLD ON HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?" Rookie said, flustered.

"So," Gary interrupted, "What is our mission briefing, Director?"

The Director didn't say anything after Gary's inquiry. Rookie's taps on the wooden table was the only thing heard.

**Tap, tap, tap, tap…**

Trouble Magnet didn't even open his mouth, and I was getting_ pissed_.

"We are wasting our time, aren't we?" I muttered.

_**"No," **_the Director finally responded. _**"I was thinking."**_

"Thinking about what?" Gary inquired.

The Director contemplated for a moment before answering, _**"There were disappearances."**_

"Hm?" said Rookie idly. To my relief he stopped tapping.

_**"People are vanishing all over the island. Some were missing for over a month."**_

The hatch in the middle of the table opened to reveal a hologram of Club Penguin. Red dots marked certain locations, some less than others.

I raise my eyebrow. "How come we weren't informed of this?"

_**"The disappearances only started last night."**_

"So they started last night but some were missing for over a month?"

_**"Please don't question my words."**_

"Interesting…" Gary muttered out of nowhere.

"What's interesting?" Rookie asked.

"It appears that the red spots are rapidly decreasing in numbers," Gary spoke.

I faced the hologram again to find out that Gary was right. "Do the spots represent citizens?" I questioned.

**_"Correct,"_ **the Director spoke. _**"But we don't know who is causing this. Every agent I sent out either report nothing or vanish off the face of the island; commonly the latter. That is why Dot isn't present; she was on a mission."**_

"Why did you tell us about Dot's mission if it is a secret?" Rookie asked.

I face palmed before I could control myself.

Gary cleared his throat to get our attention. "May we check on her?"

The silhouette nodded and the screen changed to one of a… tree? It was too dark to see clearly.

**_"Hey guys,_" **someone said.

'_That sounds like Dot…' _I mused,_ 'Wait, does that mean?'_

The tree turned around to expose the Disguise Girl's face.

_**"I'm hiding in the Forest," **_the disguise expert stated in a lower volume, _**"I am going to catch the mastermind behind the abductions."**_

"Did you find the kidnapper yet?" Rookie questioned.

_**"So far I didn't see anyone,"**_ Dot admitted.

Before anyone else can speak, there was the sound of snow crunching from the Plaza. Whoever was coming seemed to have trouble walking, from the way their footsteps were heard.

_**"Sssshhhh…" **_Dot murmured, turning around.

A pink haired figure came into view. Judging from the red and white cap she wore, the girl was new to the island. Her eyes were lifeless and she walked rather awkwardly, as if in a daze.

"Is she—" Rookie started before he was cut off by my hand.

"Shut it," I ordered.

_**"Hold on, I'm going to move the camera a bit," **_Dot said. The scene shifted and we got a better look of the girl. Big mistake.

At the sound of leaves rustling the girl's head twisted to the camera's direction. Suddenly she picked up her pace and staggered to Dot, groaning creepily like a zombie. With her hands outstretched the pink-haired grabbed the disguise expert, causing the latter to emit an ear-splitting scream. The camera hit the ground and screen switched to static, but Dot continued to scream.

"Dot? Are you there?!" Gary shouted, standing up in alarm. "Are you ok?!"

After a while the screaming ended.

"… Dot?" Rookie said, still muffled by my hand. He was shaking with terror. I dropped my hand.

The Director re-appeared on the screen._** "It seems that we had lost her too."**_

Rookie spoke, "Do you think that the girl we saw is the kidnapper?"

Gary shook his head. "I think there is more to it than just that."

It quiet for a moment.

**_"Agents," _**the Director suddenly took charge, **_"Your mission is to investigate the disappearances and stop whoever is behind this. But you must do so quickly."_**

I took another glance at the hologram and my eyes widen. "There are more spots."

My statement was true. More red marks were appearing on the island, mostly in the Town. But they seem to appear in large groups, moving towards...

"They're heading this way!" Gary exclaimed.

As if on cue the alarm went off. The Command Room flashed red. I blocked my ears although it failed to diminish the blaring sound.

_**"Quick everybody, evacuate the HQ!" **_The Director commanded before signing off.

The three of us hastily got out of our seats.

"What's happening?! I can't keep up with these events! Things are happening too quickly!" Rookie cried out in panic.

"Rookie, focus!" I scolded.

I distantly heard the disturbing sounds of groaning in the headquarters. Apparently the Trouble Magnet heard it too, because he started to hyperventilate.

"Teleport to the Beacon!" Gary instructed, fishing out his Spy Phone.

Immediately I took out my Spy Phone and was about to teleport when I realised that Rookie fainted.

I slapped my face. _'I guess the pressure got to him.'_

I grabbed the unconscious boy's arm just as I selected the 'Beacon' option on my phone. During the process of teleporting I could hear the sounds of people slamming into the door…

* * *

The three of us arrived at the Beacon. It was uncomfortably silent for a few seconds before the inventor spoke up, "I think we lost them."

I released a breath I was holding in and let go of Rookie's arm, causing the unconscious agent to collapse. I looked around the Beacon. It was dark as the lighthouse beacon was off, however I would not turn it on. Doing so would alert all the… zombies… of where we were. A few jetpacks and fuels were scattered around the room. I grimaced at the visible layer of dust on the metal floor.

"I have this theory…" Gary began, breaking the silence.

"What is it then?" I asked.

"I think that the missing people were brain-washed or something."

I shook my head. "Impossible."

The inventor sighed. "Then what do _you_ think happened?"

I shrugged. "Let's spend just the night here," I suggested.

"Ok. We will head out in the day and figure out this mess," Gary decided, walking over to the steps.

"And by the way Jet Pack Guy," he said over his shoulders, "I will barricade the entrance to keep people out. You get to drag Rookie down."

I took a glance at the unconscious Trouble Magnet and groaned.

* * *

"Rise and shine sleepy-head," a voice said, "It is morning."

'_No,'_ I thought. _'I'm too tired to wake up.'_

"Come on JPG," someone else spoke, "The sun is out, nobody's around and I'm _starving_!"

"It's _Jet Pack Guy_," I grumbled, turning away from whoever was interrupting my sleep.

"Wow, he slept with his jetpack _off!_"

"Yes Rookie, but he's clutching it like it's his lifeline."

The person gasped. "Maybe it _is_."

"Would you guys shut up?" I complained. "_Some_ people actually wanted to get some shut-eye over here!"

"Wake up," the first person said, "I had to suffer ever since Rookie got up—"

"HEY!"

"—so you have to get up and suffer as well! Geez I wished I made a 'Wake-Up-3000'."

…

…

"If you don't get up I'll sit on you."

…

"I'll dump you into the sea."

…

"We'll leave you here."

"Gary, you are doing this wrong. Here, allow me."

It was quiet after that. I sighed but did not lower my guard in the slightest.

…

**"HEY JPG GUESS WHAT!"** A loud, obnoxious voice yelled into my ear. At that moment I felt air replace the spot where my jetpack was.

My eyes snapped open and I sat up, looking around frantically for my jetpack. Finally my eyes landed on Rookie. I growled menacingly. "Give me back my jetpack."

Rookie, who was failing to hide my beloved jetpack, chuckled. "You rhymed."

I glared at him. "Give it back to me now."

The Trouble Magnet stuck out his tongue at me. "No."

Gary sighed. "This is not going to end up well."

* * *

"Wow JPG, you really _are_ emotionally attached to your jetpack!" Rookie laughed as he ran through the Docks. A hint of fear laced his statement.

"Firstly, my name is _not_ 'JPG'. Second, GIVE ME MY JETPACK!"

"Slow down!" Gary wheezed, trying to catch up to Rookie and me.

**"NOT UNTIL THIS IDIOT HANDS OVER MY JETPACK!"**

**"NOT UNTIL THE IDIOT EATS!"** Rookie yelled in the same tone, not noticing that he insulted himself. If I wasn't running after him then I would've had face palmed.

"Maybe instead of a 'Wake-Up-3000' I should invent a 'Slow-Down-3000'…" Gary muttered.

The long chase continued with me yelling, Rookie running for his life and Gary trying to catch up. It ended when Rookie barged into the Pizza Parlor.

"FFFFOOOOOOOOOOODDDDD!" The Trouble Magnet shouted, running straight into the kitchen.

**CRASH! THUD! CLATTER! CLANG! SMASH! KA-BOOM!**

I flinched each time a new sound was created.

"What did Rookie do?!" Gary exclaimed. The Gadget Guy pushed past me and rushed inside.

'_Should I go in and face the horror Trouble Magnet unleashed or stay out here?' _I thought. _'Hold on… MY JETPACK IS IN THERE!' _Straight away I raced in… only to stop and stare in disgust.

'_This is getting ridiculous.'_

* * *

**Ending it here! You might wanna wait a few month's for the next update. Review please, and maybe point out a few mistakes! If you don't like how I portrayed the characters then too bad! I. WARNED. YOU. First story!**

**Note: It isn't a zombie apocalypse. Wait for the next chapter...  
**


End file.
